Baseball
by Phlogistics
Summary: Wolfram really doesn't understand baseball. But that's okay. One-shot, mild Yuuram.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did, I would have more than two dollars in pennies to my name._

**Baseball**

There were few things Yuri loved more than baseball. There were few things Wolfram loved more than Yuri. But Wolfram didn't particularly love Yuri when he was rambling on about baseball. "It's really amazing! His batting record is absolutely incredible; he's one of the best Japanese players in—" Wolfram looked blankly at his fiancé, not entirely sure of what he was saying.

It wasn't because Wolfram was stupid that he couldn't comprehend what Yuri was saying. It was simply that he was new to the world of baseball, and he couldn't quite keep up with an enthusiast like Yuri. It made him feel rather like a moron though-- but what if Yuri was offhandedly trying to insinuate he _was_ stupid by spewing out all sorts of random statistics that couldn't _possibly_ make any real sense, in an attempt to make Wolfram feel inferior to get back at him for calling Yuri a wimp…?

Wolfram's imagination went wild. Of course that was the situation! Yuri couldn't do anything direct to get back at Wolfram because he was so wimpy, so he was doing this as his retaliation! Mental torture! How could Yuri be so horrible to him? Wolfram clenched his fists angrily. Why couldn't Yuri ever really appreciate how _hard_ he tried to indulge in Yuri's idiotic obsession? How dare he take advantage of Wolfram's kind heartedness!

"You… stupid… wimp!" Wolfram slammed his fist down on the unsuspecting maou's head, bangin it into the desk. Served him right for not respecting his fiancé!

Yuri groaned, rubbing his abused face. "W-Wolfram! Why did you do that? I was just trying to tell you about my favorite players!" He turned angrily to Wolfram. "You were the one who said you wanted to know more about me! I really like baseball, so I thought that would be a good place to start, but the second I try to do something _nice_ for you, you decide to hit me!"

Wolfram blinked. "R-really? That was what this was about? But, I thought—"

"Well you thought wrong!"

Feeling humiliated, Wolfram stayed silent for a moment. Yuri hadn't actually been retaliating in his own, immensely wimpy and non-confrontational way? He folded his arms across his chest and huffed, his cheeks growing pink. Well, damn it! If Yuri wasn't always sending him mixed messages, then he would never have thought so!

Silence continued to reign in the room, and Wolfram felt himself become more and more flustered. What was he supposed to say to Yuri? Any explanation he gave would just make him even angrier!

Yuri sighed suddenly, his shoulders slumping. He turned back to his baseball cards. "Whatever. You don't have to stick around if you're so agitated. I can just go and train with Conrad for a while…" _Conrart_? No way could Wolfram allow his brother to become ever closer to his fiancé!

Wolfram sat down purposefully in the chair next to Yuri's. "N-no! It's okay… I wouldn't mind staying for a while. Just- _explain_ yourself a little better, okay?"

Yuri turned to Wolfram, surprised at his sudden interest. He looked doubtfully at the mazoku. "Are you really sure? You seemed pretty bored earlier, and then there was the whole "hitting" thing…"

Wolfram huffed. "Of course! I want to spend as much quality time with my fiancé as possible! And if you find this "baseball" activity so fascinating, I have to learn to understand why!"

Yuri gave Wolfram another look, before shrugging. "Well, okay." He smiled. "So, like I was saying, this player is probably going to go over to America to join the major league because they're offering him so much money, but he's always seemed to be really loyal to his current team, so no one's sure what he's going to do…"

Wolfram sat back in his chair, observing Yuri's excitement as he became absorbed in his own explanations. Maybe Wolfram could learn to live with baseball if it made Yuri this happy.

But if Yuri _ever_ even so much as implied that baseball was more important to him than Wolfram…

**A/N:** Well, It's probably not very good, but it's my first fic in a while, so I hope a few of you will have something to say about it, compliments or constructive criticism. If you thought it sucked beyond belief, tell me. It's self edited, so I'd appreciate any mistakes being pointed out.


End file.
